historyofwwfefandomcom-20200213-history
The History Of De-Generation X
Story: The defection of group leader HHH to the Corporation at Wrestlemania XV essentially split the group for good. Kane may or may not be considered a member at this point.....The group was founded by Shawn Michaels, who was "fired" from the group by HHH on the 03/30/98 version of RAW. Rick Rude was a member at one point, but left for WCW late in 1997.....Mike Tyson joined prior to Wrestlemania XIV, but it was merely a ruse on his part....Chyna served as bodyguard since it's inception until recently, when she joined Vince McMahon's Corporation....The New Age Outaws (Road Dog & Bad Ass Billy Gunn) joined after Wrestlemania XIV to reform the group, and Gunn left recently to persue a singles career....The basic idea of the angle introducing the group was that DX is the remains of the real life "clique" acting like degenerates and trying to get fired so they can join the nWo in Atlanta, although the letters "nWo" are never mentioned on TV....The angle currently is that they are simply a group of rebels against everything and everyone, including WCW. This has subsequently turned them into babyfaces in the Steve Austin mold. Timeline: September 20, 1997: DeGeneration X is formed with Shawn Michaels, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, and Chyna at the WWF's UK PPV, "One Night Only." November 9, 1997: Shawn Michaels defeated Bret Hart to win the WWF World Heavyweight Title in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. March 30, 1998: With Shawn Michaels out with a back injury, Hunter Hearst Helmsley names himself leader and adds New Age Outlaws (Jesse James and Billy Gunn) and X-Pac to the group. April 6, 1998: DX goes to "war" with WCW when they "invaded" the Scope in Norfolk, Virginia, where WCW Monday NITRO was taken place. May 11, 1998: DX then "invades" WCW Headquarters at CNN One Center in Atlanta, Georgia. May 25, 1998: Hunter Hearst Helmsley "flies" over an arena where WCW Monday NITRO is taken place and skywrites "WCW Sucks" and "DX Says Suck It." July 27, 1998: Hunter Hearst Helmsley and X-Pac face off for the first time during a triple threat match for the Intercontinental Title against The Rock on RAW. November 23, 1998: Shawn Michaels turned against DX by nailing X-Pac with the "Sweet Chin Music" and joins Vince McMahon's Corporation. January 4, 1999: Michaels turns against the Corporation and rejoins DX. Michaels gets laid out by the Corporation and is out indefinitely. Janury 25, 1999: Chyna turns against X-Pac and joins Vince McMahon's Corporation. March 28, 1999: Hunter Hearst Helmsley turns against X-Pac at WrestleMania 15 and joins Vince McMahon's Corporation. May 2, 1999: Billy Gunn turns against X-Pac during a tag team match and goes solo. June 28, 1999: Hunter Hearst Helmsley tells Billy Gunn that Jesse James and X-Pac are getting royalties from the DX name. July 25, 1999: X-Pac and Jesse James defeated Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Billy Gunn for the rights of DX. September 23, 1999: Jesse James and Billy Gunn reform the New Age Outlaws and win the WWF World Tag Team Titles from The Rock and Mankind. October 25, 1999: Hunter Hearst Helmsley and X-Pac help the New Age Outlaws to defeat The Rock and Steve Austin and DeGeneration X is reformed. November 1999 - August 2000: Hunter Hearst Helmsley left DX when he "married" Stephanie McMahon, Billy Gunn was kicked out of the group, and Road Dogg and X-Pac teamed for awhile before they were split up. DeGeneration X Update: goes to: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/D-Generation_X On October 25, 1999, the group reformed as heels to include every member except for Shawn Michaels, Chyna and Rick Rude (who had died that April). From then until mid-2000, DX remained a strong and united group. In early 2000, however, Billy Gunn was placed out of action for several months after suffering an injury against The Dudley Boyz. Gunn's storyline involved him getting thrown out of DX when he lost his cool. X-Pac teamed with Road Dogg, but the two never reached the heights of the New Age Outlaws. At WrestleMania 2000, Vince McMahon turned on The Rock and aided Triple H in retaining his title. This marked the start of what many fans nicknamed "Corporate-DX" (much like the Corporate Ministry from the previous year). However the group was officially dubbed the McMahon-Helmsley Faction (it had earlier gone by the name "McMahon-Helmsley Regime"). The following month The Rock defeated Triple H at Backlash in a match which featured Steve Austin's brief return to the WWF. Though Triple H would regain the title the following month at Judgment Day, the group gradually broke apart. By late 2000 Triple H was a solo star, while other members went the same way. On the November 6, 2000 edition of RAW is WAR the group temporarily rejoined (save for X-Pac, who was injured) to take on Chris Benoit, Eddie Guerrero, Dean Malenko and Perry Saturn (The Radicalz) in an 8-man tag team match which DX won. The match included the group doing their old DX entrance as well as telling the crowd to "Suck it!" It was the symbolic end to D-Generation X. However, the members of DX (excluding Triple H) along with K-Kwik, then Road Dogg's tag team partner, went on to have a feud with the Radicalz that month, eventually leading up to a match at Survivor Series 2000, involving the same 8 wrestlers except for Triple H, who was replaced by K-Kwik, which The Radicalz won. On July 22, 2002, on the episode of RAW, a week after the breakup of the nWo, Triple H handed Shawn Michaels a DX t-shirt and stated he "had an idea", suggesting that the two reform the group. The duo later came out that night to their old music and crotch chops to the delight of the crowd. However, this did not last as Triple H turned on Michaels that very show; he had teased the reunion as a ploy to appease Michaels and lure him to the ring before giving him a Pedigree. This act lead to the in-ring return of Shawn Michaels at SummerSlam 2002 and the genesis of a long feud between the two. Triple H displaying the DX "X".In 2006, a series of events occurred which hinted at a DX reunion. At WrestleMania 22, former members Shawn Michaels and Triple H performed the crotch chop during their matches, which was met with loud cheering from the fans in attendance. The two continued to deliver chops in the following episodes of RAW as Michaels feuded with Vince McMahon and Triple H focused on the WWE Championship, repeatedly running into Vince McMahon in the process. On the June 12 RAW, the events came to a head, when, during Triple H's gauntlet match against the Spirit Squad, Shawn Michaels came in to help his former companion. After the duo had defeated the Spirit Squad, the two men began to perform their crotch chops. The reunited DX continued their brash antics at the expense of the Spirit Squad, Vince and Shane McMahon and Jonathan Coachman for several weeks and repeatedly took part in blatantly camp product placement during RAW promos. Most of their antics involved practical jokes on Vince, and various double entendres such as claiming that Vince "loves cocks" and "chokes the chicken" while pretending to be oblivious to the puns. During their feud, DX defeated the Spirit Squad at Vengeance and Saturday Night's Main Event, as well as The McMahons at SummerSlam. At Unforgiven in a handicap Hell in a Cell match that featured The Big Show on The McMahons' side, DX again came out victorious. DX's next feud was with Rated-RKO (Edge and Randy Orton). At Cyber Sunday, the fan selected special guest referee, Eric Bischoff, allowed the illegal use of a chair to give Rated-RKO the ill-gotten win. With this, Rated-RKO became the first team to defeat DX in a tag team match since their reunion coming in June 2006. At Survivor Series 2006 Team DX defeated Team Rated-RKO, in a clean sweep. At New Year's Revolution 2007, during their match with Rated-RKO, Triple H suffered a (legit) torn right quadriceps muscle, prompting Rated-RKO to claim victory not only of the match (which was ruled a no-contest) but over DX as a whole. Shawn Michaels, however, vowed to support Triple H through his injury and to get revenge on Rated-RKO for him, delivering on that vow the next week when, he "took out" Randy Orton with a one man con-chair-to while Edge looked on from the entrance ramp. Wrestlers: